Hepatology is a field in continuous evolution: the epidemiology of chronic liver disease is changing at extremely high speed, with Non-Alcoholic Fatty Liver disease (NAFLD) taking over a position previously occupied by viral hepatitis and challenging cardiovascular disease as an increasing cause of metabolic syndrome related mortality. NAFLD is a clinical pathological term that encompass a wide range of pathological conditions ranging from accumulation of fat (fatty liver) to various degrees of inflammation and fibrosis, non-alcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH), and finally to cryptogenic cirrhosis and its clinical sequelae (hepatocelullar carcinoma, liver decompensation). Research and intervention have dramatically impacted hepatitis and cardiovascular disease, but there remains insufficient understanding of mechanisms involved in the progression of NAFLD to cirrhosis and cancer.